clear_midsummer_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Qiao Jin Fan
Qiao Jin Fan (乔津帆) was the son of Chairman Qiao Ji Yun, and a director (总) of Qiao's Group. Character history As the son of Qiao Ji Yun and the grandson of Qiao Ju Long, he would have been exposed to the business of Qiao's Group from an early age. By the time he was a young man, he held the rank of Director (总). However, he preferred to party with his friends rather than spend time at the office. On the same day Xia Wan Qing was interviewing his father, Jin Fan was hosting a pool party with lots of bikini-clad girls crowding around him, splashing and giving him massage, etc. On his way back from the party, he passed the car Wan Qing was in, catching his first glimpse of her as one of the girls in his car fired a champagne cork at her. He also saw Xia Wan Yang and Mo Ling Tian for the first time there. Later, he and Xie Chuang made a plan to acquire the land at Haixi Road by using a dossier on the land owner's love affair, purchased by Chuang. However, Chuang's seller had also sold the same dossier to Jin Fan's negotiating rival, Hua Lang Group, meaning he no longer had the upper hand. Jin Fan and Chuang took revenge on the seller by kicking him until he could barely walk. To make matters worse, Chairman Qiao blocked the land purchase as he did not agree with Jin Fan's idea to build an entertainment centre. Assets Apartment Cars BMW Jin Fan drove a red BMW with Shandong number plate B27251. He drove this car home from the pool party. Three girls were dancing through the open top roof and drinking champagne. When the cork popped into Wan Yang's car, Wan Yang and Ling Tian took revenge by spraying onto the BMW's wheel, forcing the car to stop. File:QJF_BMW_1.jpg File:QJF_BMW_2.jpg Ferrari Jin Fan also drove a red Ferrari with Shandong number plate B88868. :The number 888 is considered lucky in China. He drove this car to the Splash hotel to negotiate for the land at Haixi Road. File:QJF_Ferrari_1.jpg File:QJF_Ferrari_2.jpg File:QJF_Ferrari_Wheel.jpg|Jin Fan looks at photos of Xia Wan Qing on his iPad while sitting in the Ferrari Consumer electronics Mobile phone Jin Fan's mobile phone was a small phone with a physical keyboard and a fairly low-definition screen. File:QJF_Phone.jpg|Jin Fan's phone File:QJF_PhoneScreen_XPCalling.jpg|Jin Fan's phone screen. At this moment, Xiao Ping is calling. Tablet Jin Fan also had an iPad. He used it to browse photos of Xia Wan Qing prior to their meeting to negotiate for the land at Haixi Road. File:QJF_Ferrari_Wheel.jpg|Jin Fan looks at photos of Xia Wan Qing on his iPad Friendships and relationships Friendships Xie Chuang As well as working with him in the business world, Xie Chuang was also one of Jin Fan's best friends. They would often joke together, playing along with various jokey scenarios. They did almost everything together. Xie Chuang was very loyal to Jin Fan, while Jin Fan was sometimes amused at Xie Chuang taking things too seriously. Family Qiao Ji Yun Jin Fan had a rocky relationship with his father, and didn't seem to care much about keeping his dad happy. He regularly ignored directives from his father (who was also technically his boss), causing his father to need to take measures to stop his son causing damage. He even mocked his father in private company, saying his father never taught him to be polite. Qiao Ming Jiao Ming Jiao was Jin Fan's sister, but he also noticed that Xie Chuang had a crush on her. This did not seem to bother him, as he teased his friend about not having managed to start a relationship with Ming Jiao. Relationships Xiao Ping Xiao Ping was in some kind of relationship with Jin Fan. They had known each other at least one year. On Xiao Ping's birthday, Jin Fan decided to spend the day partying with lots of bikini-clad girls, and didn't wish her a happy birthday all day. Late at night, she called him, and he claimed to not have forgotten her birthday, lying that he was still at a social event. He tried to redeem himself by reminiscing about her birthday celebration the previous year. Girl wearing black and white bikini One of the girls at the pool party seemed particularly attached to Jin Fan. She stayed with him all the time, even when other girls went to sit with Xie Chuang. She spent most of the time giving him a massage. :While she did not talk to him, it's assumed that they had some kind of casual relationship. She was later shown to be one of the three girls he allowed to ride in the open top of his BMW, while the other girls were presumably in another vehicle or having to make their own way home. Personal missions Gallery QJF_SplashH_Seated.jpg QJF_OnPhone_OrangeJacket.jpg Notes * Jin Fan is one of the main characters of the show, and considered by many to be the main character. * The actor who plays Jin Fan, Hawick Lau, got married to his Clear Midsummer Night co-star Yang Mi (who plays Xia Wan Qing) in 2014, about one year after the show finished airing. They are considered one of the most famous celebrity couples in China. Category:Characters